


Teach me Creative Paper Creasing.

by saudade (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Origami, can be considered an established relationship i guess, i didnt edit this very well, its cute i swear, oh ye karkat swears a lot and all so swearing warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh, bro, shh. Only origami now,” he whispered, grin hidden behind Karkat’s unruly hair. “I’ll show you how to fold real nice now. We gotta caress this paper’s gentle sides; gotta make it cry out, like ‘oh, Mr Vantas, oh’ and all that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me Creative Paper Creasing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50-Shades-Of-Gil on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=50-Shades-Of-Gil+on+tumblr).



> urghurghurgh
> 
> when did i last write otp  
> srsly  
> anyway i wrote this for someone who won it in a competition  
> its also on my blog  
> 'http://stri-dork.tumblr.com/post/57323548032/teach-me-creative-paper-creasing'

“Fold it there and—no, fuck, how do you even mess it up that badly—hey, no wait, bro, _Karkat-_ “

Origami had possibly become one of Dave’s most favoured pastimes since landing upon the meteor barely two years ago, however, teaching Karkat how to do it was not. Currently, the two of them were camped out on the floor of a small room, pillows under their bottoms and coloured paper lying in haphazard stacks around them. 

“Fucking- How the hell do you even fold this shit?” Karkat was utterly fed up with the activity already, much to Dave’s amusement and slight exasperation. 

“Like I said,” the blond began, fingers easily tracing a line along the side of the red, crinkled paper, “just fold it here and then there.” 

A distinct ripping sound echoed softly throughout the room, followed by a loud groan and a series of swearing. Dave rolled his eyes, wondering how someone could mess up folding a single line that badly. His exasperation was short lived, however, when he looked up to see Karkat struggling desperately to rip off paper from his claws. 

“Jesus Christ, Kitten,” was all the blond said, reaching for yet another piece of paper – this time a bright yellow. He manoeuvred himself behind the growling troll, taking joy in the way he let out a loud, rumbling chirp of surprise when Dave dragged him backwards. Karkat, his back now pressed against Dave’s chest, was less than amused.

“Strider, what the everloving-“

“Shh, bro, shh. Only origami now,” he whispered, grin hidden behind Karkat’s unruly hair. “I’ll show you how to fold real nice now. We gotta caress this paper’s gentle sides; gotta make it cry out, like ‘oh, Mr Vantas, oh’ and all that.” 

When all he received was an irritated snort (he could hear the amusement within it, though), Dave took it as a cue to continue. His hands wrapping around the Cancer’s waist to hold the paper in front of them both, he folded with the precision of one who’d spent months perfecting the art. Within a matter of moments (two minutes, thirty three seconds), a yellow swan was seated in front of the troll, who growled and ripped it to shreds instantly.

All was quiet for a moment before Dave snorted and allowed his head to bump against Karkat’s back.

“Smooth, Karkles, real smooth.” 

“Shut the fuck up, assmuffin,” his angry companion grumbled, reaching forward to retrieve another piece of paper. “And by ‘shut the fuck up’, I mean ‘shut the fuck up right back here and teach me how to fold this shit’.” 

Ok, Dave mused, maybe teaching Karkat origami wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
